


Keeping Count

by musicin68



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicin68/pseuds/musicin68
Summary: Chrisjen shows Bobbie how the game is played.





	Keeping Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jyorraku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/gifts).



> So many other things I should be doing, but I have poor impulse control and there isn't enough Chrisjen/Bobbie smut in the world yet.
> 
> Thank you, jyorraku, for the seed crystal of this fic.

Avasarala had a tongue that could flay flesh from bone, and anyone who had met her knew it. Bobbie doubted many others had an inkling of what that same tongue was capable of in private though. The marine had certainly been surprised. The same excoriating invectives Avasarala used to burn those around her were hurled with a wholly different heat in the bedroom, her words both weapons and tools. Chrisjen’s velvet and gravel exclamations were unexpectedly intoxicating.

After that first heady experience, Bobbie couldn’t help but want more. The problem was her body didn’t seem to differentiate between Madam Avasarala's habitual biting commentary and Chrisjen's more intimate one. She first noticed when they were in the galley the morning after. Chrisjen was engrossed in her hand terminal as usual, her meal forgotten in front of her. “Fuck me,” she muttered. Bobbie’s head snapped up with a sharp inhale, Chrisjen’s words causing her pelvic muscles to tighten involuntarily. Chrisjen had her undivided attention and she didn’t even know it. That just wasn’t fair. Bobbie let her breath out slowly, her brain unhelpfully supplying an image of Chrisjen underneath her on the galley table moaning obscenities.

Alex walked in and gave her a friendly smile as he started preparing his own breakfast. “Mornin’ all.”

Bobbie nodded at him distractedly and cleared her spot. Well, shit, she could handle this. On a tiny ship. With everyone all up in their business. How exactly was she going to handle this? “Ma’am?”

Avasarala’s brows furrowed further at whatever she was reading. “Hmm?”

It came to her in a flash, and she moved around behind the distracted woman. If Chrisjen was going to play dirty, albeit unknowingly, Bobbie would do the same. She laid a hand unobtrusively on her thigh below the lip of the table. “I’ll be in the machine shop if you need me.”

“Mm. Fine.”

She thought she felt Chrisjen flinch as she slid her hand away, but she didn’t turn back as she left to see if she had looked up.

 

Bobbie thought of it as her private game. Anytime she heard Chrisjen swear, she found a way to touch her. And Chrisjen swore a lot. More than Bobbie had realized, actually. So much so, that it was an actual challenge to fulfill her win conditions, namely, doing it all without anyone realizing. Not that she really cared what the _Roci_ crew thought, but she did wonder how long she could keep it up before Chrisjen caught on. Sometimes it was as innocuous as brushing by her, but at least once she heard Chrisjen’s breath catch when she grabbed her hip from behind to look over her shoulder at whatever offending message she’d received.

Bobbie was enjoying herself immensely, but the game didn’t actually do anything to cool her desire for the other woman. Every vulgarity added to the smoldering heat in her belly and by the end of the day, she was so keyed up she could barely keep her hands to herself when Chrisjen fell silent. When she couldn’t take it anymore, Bobbie made her excuses to the group, headed to their quarters, and threw herself into the shower. She let the water beat down on her longer than she would have normally and lingered as she washed between her legs, the anticipation of making Chrisjen squirm and curse making her sex throb. When she finally emerged wrapped in only a towel, she found the object of her desire sitting quietly at the narrow table in their room.

Chrisjen looked up and set her terminal down with an audible click. “I am so tired of this fucking ship.”

Bobbie smiled as she walked up to place her hands on Chrisjen’s shoulders. The politician’s eyes drifted shut as Bobbie worked her thumbs into the fatigued muscles. Bobbie stopped, readjusting her towel as an excuse.

“Fuck, don’t stop.”

The marine complied, working the muscles a bit more. She let out a controlled breath as she paused again.

“Fuck. Cunt. Shit and tits.” Bobbie froze, as Chrisjen turned to face her. “Did you think I hadn’t noticed?” she said with one eyebrow raised. “I know I have a foul mouth, but do you really think I curse _that_ much?”

“I hadn’t bothered keeping a count before.”

“I bet you will now.” Chrisjen stood and guided Bobbie to the end of the table.

“Fuck yes I will.”

“Because if you don’t keep count, you won’t know the score.” The older woman nudged her back and Bobbie sat down on the table.

“I had better be about to score.”

Chrisjen laughed and pushed gently on her chest until she lay back on the table, her ass hanging half over the edge. She groaned as Chrisjen slid her hands along her belly, peeling the towel away from her. “The worst part of being in space is not being able get you into a real bed. You don’t fit anywhere here.” She settled herself on the chair and pressed Bobbie’s legs further apart.

Bobbie tried to keep from hyperventilating as she felt Chrisjen’s hot breath against her clit. “You haven’t tried sex in zero-g yet. You might find space actually enjoy—ah!” Chrisjen’s tongue flicked out to taste her and then lapped her, slit to clit. “Hhhhuuuh…en—enjoyable,” she managed to get out, her head lolling to the side.

Chrisjen shook her head, her ponytail brushing softly against Bobbie’s thigh. “You’re joking, right? Because I fail to see what pleasure can be gained when you don't have any leverage.” She punctuated her statement by pushing a finger into Bobbie’s slick opening.

Bobbie bucked her hips with a low moan, straining for Chrisjen’s touch. Chrisjen added a second finger and then a third. “Motherfucker,” she murmured. “Fucking cunt.” Each word she rasped out was followed by a movement of her tongue against Bobbie’s searing flesh. “Ass-kissing fuck.” Bobbie whimpered wordlessly, Chrisjen’s filthy mouth was in her ears and on her pussy, and her brain was no longer capable of forming words. Chrisjen moved her fingers in and out of Bobbie's soaked and swollen flesh. Faster and faster as the marine moaned and writhed under her ministrations.

“Fuck you,” she said, caressing the words, before she closed her mouth over Bobbie’s aching bud and sucked until the Martian came, shuddering as wave after wave rolled over her.

Bobbie lay bonelessly on the table as Chrisjen breathed soft, open mouthed kisses on her thighs. “Your mouth.” She shook her head to clear it. “Any way it goes, I can’t win.”

Chrisjen hummed. “Have you lost yet?”

Bobbie sat up without using her arms, showing off her core strength, and perched herself over the smaller woman, her damp hair falling about her shoulders. “No, not yet.” She smirked as she watched Chrisjen’s gaze trail over her body before coming up to meet hers. 

“Then you’re still in the game.”


End file.
